A customary wheel suspension is known from DE 10 2010 012 115 A1. The disclosed wheel suspension comprises a wheel hub which is mounted via a steering arrangement on a chassis and/or mounted in an articulated manner on the body of the vehicle, as well as at least one electric machine by means of which the wheel hub can be driven, wherein the electric machine is mounted by means of another associated articulated steering arrangement, or a by means of a kinematically equivalent bearing for mounting on the chassis and/or on the superstructure.